


Ruthless

by ladydragon76



Series: Racers [6]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, Warning: Disturbing Mental Images, Warning: violence, character: blurr, character: fasttrack, character: skywarp, character: starscream, genre: dark, genre: drama, genre: horror, genre: hurt/comfort, series: racers, smut: sparks, smut: sticky, verse: idw, warning: au, warning: character death, warning: mech-preg, warning: non-con, warning: read at your own risk, warning: triggery content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Fasttrack is after Blurr because the universe needs more Racers of course, and it’s only for the greater good, why wouldn’t he want to be a sparkling factory?  Starscream to the rescue?  Blurr hates being a damsel.  And someone’s going to be eating plasma bolts before it’s over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruthless

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Non-con, Violence, Dark, Character Death, MechPreg and the brutal termination of, Canon? What Canon? Sticky and Spark smut.  
>  **Notes:** This series turned dark on me, so mind the warnings.

**Title:** Ruthless  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** Racers  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Blurr/Fasttrack 

 

**Ruthless**

 

“You don’t want to go that way.”

Blurr paused, looking back as Starscream landed. “It’s my patrol route. What do you want?” Primus, why him? Starscream made his helm ache. Blurr hated second, third, and tenth guessing every word a mech spoke. He was far more direct than that, and far too apathetic of late to be in the mood to parse Starscream’s game.

“Me?” Starscream asked, fingers splayed over his canopy as he swaggered toward Blurr. “I want nothing.”

Blurr arched an optic ridge and stared.

“Other than to stop you from being captured and violated.”

Blurr snorted, turned his back, and started walking. “Then keep your hands to yours-oof!” His back struck the wall, Starscream uncomfortably close, his arms bracketing Blurr in.

“I would _never_ , and certainly do not appreciate the implication.”

Blurr tipped his helm, optics shifting to the Seeker’s arm. Insolent, intentionally slow, Blurr looked back up at Starscream’s face from the corner of his optics. “Ri-i-i-ight,” he said, dragging the word out.

Starscream snorted and stepped back, but his hand locked around Blurr’s arm as the Racer tried to slip away. “Allow me to live down to your expectations a little.”

Blurr yelped as he was yanked off his feet, free hand swinging for Starscream’s face. He missed, his weight and the sudden inertia changing the angle. Starscream’s other hand caught his waist, hauled him up and in close as they shot over the tall roofs of the old, ruined buildings. Blurr watched the ground recede, fascinated, spark thrilling.

They hovered to a stop, and Blurr let Starscream arrange him, compliant because he was far too high to survive the drop and a Seeker knew better than he did at this height. He braced as Starscream settled Blurr’s feet on top of his own, one arm wrapped around his waist to hold his back to the Seeker’s chest.

“There,” Starscream said by Blurr’s audial, pointing. “Do you see that mech there? And over there? And there?” His arm moved with each demanding question.

Blurr looked, helm tipping in curiosity as they drifted to a new place, allowing Starscream to point out three more, then another two.

Then Fasttrack.

Blurr growled, and Starscream huffed. “You’re welcome.”

Blurr frowned, putting it all together and not liking it one bit. “They were trying to corner me.”

“They would have succeeded.”

“I’m faster than that.”

“They’re Racers.”

Blurr twisted his helm to look up at Starscream in surprise, then back to the mechs on the ground. “Hm.” He leaned forward, figuring that if Starscream wanted to drop him, he was getting dropped. He reached into his subspace, letting Starscream manage their balance, and pulled out the scope to his old rifle.

Blurr focused on Fasttrack first, then the other mechs. “Why does Fasttrack have his brats out trying to catch me? I already told the slagger no.”

“Maybe he’s less scrupulous than me, and plans on ignoring your previous ‘no’?”

Blurr snorted and tucked the scope back into his subspace, twisting to look back up at Starscream again. Starscream’s hands moved, expression curious as he braced Blurr.

“You do realize how high we are, right?”

Blurr rolled his optics, settling his feet back on the tops of Starscream’s. “Even if I hadn’t, I was just looking through a fragging scope that told me the distance to my target.” He crossed his arms over the canopy and rested his chin on his wrists.

Starscream snerked, and shook his helm. He seemed amused, and something else Blurr couldn’t quite read. He angled back so Blurr rested more fully on him, and started moving. “I’ll put you down near Autobot Command.”

Blurr shrugged, but he would need to report this. He would enjoy the flight though, while it lasted. He tipped his helm, watching the buildings slide slowly by under them. “I guess I should thank you.”

A snort. “Save it. I don’t condone what he’s up to, especially since Racers aren’t the only specialized spark lines that have so few left.”

Blurr looked back up at Starscream with a frown.

“How many Seekers have you seen? I’d hate some precedent to be set just to ‘save’ our kind.”

“Ok. So long as it isn’t sudden altruism. I think that’d glitch me coming from you.” Blurr flashed a quick smile, then looked down again.

Starscream was quiet as he drifted, not apparently in any hurry. Blurr really could be patient, so he waited, though not for long.

“You’re really not afraid, are you?”

“Terrified,” Blurr replied honestly, fingers curling around Starscream’s plating for a better grip as he leaned out more to get an idea of where they were. It looked like they were over the uninhabited area of the city. Most mechs stayed close to the city center. Even with all the neutrals back, there really weren’t _that_ many Cybertronians. They didn’t need all that much space yet. It was part of what made Blurr question why he was sent so far out on patrol. Just what the slag did Prowl think was out there? They knew where the Decepticons liked to hole up.

Starscream tipped until he was almost completely horizontal, Blurr more or less sprawled over him. Blurr arched an optic ridge, hooked his hands over Starscream’s shoulders, and pulled until he could sit upright, feet pushed between Starscream’s thighs, knees to either side of his waist. He braced against the Seeker’s chest, then looked around.

The view was incredible. Sure he’d been in plenty of shuttles and ships, and seen dozens of worlds through their viewports, but it was different. “If I just dove off, would you catch me before I crashed?”

It’d been a distracted, curious thought Blurr really hadn’t meant to voice, but Starscream’s sharp bark of laughter brought him out of the partial reverie. Blurr looked back in time to catch something that sure looked like a decisive nod. “Want to try something even more thrilling than free-fall?”

Blurr’s gaze dropped to the finger that ticked over the vent slats of his thigh one by one. Well. Why the slag not? Maybe it’d be just the thing to shake him out of the funk he’d been in since the war ‘ended’. ‘Facing midair, over a whole city? The exhibitionist in Blurr woke, sat up, and started panting at the mere thought of how many might see them. He ignored the fact that they were pretty far out. It was still thrilling.

“Always,” he answered, old, practiced smirk in place.

Blurr squeaked, then laughed as Starscream wrapped his arms around him and shot upward. His spark pounded, the huge buildings becoming smaller and smaller, the air cooler, thinner. “Primus! Starscream!”

“Have to be high enough,” Starscream purred against Blurr’s audial, making him shiver.

“What are-” Blurr cut himself off as they slowed and Starscream arched, lying back again so he was resting on him. There was a click as Blurr pushed himself up, noticing only when he was away from Starscream how warm the Seeker was.

There was a push and slide against his thigh, and Blurr smirked as he caught sight of the spike, fully extended and shining wet with lubricant. Starscream was even more turned on than Blurr. “Well that’s hot.” He slid one fingers along the top side of it, touch light and teasing.

“Too much for you?”

_No,_ Blurr thought, but a tight fit. Instead, he snorted, glancing back up at Starscream. “Not as big as Springer’s.” He popped his own panel as Starscream laughed and grabbed his hips.

“Are you sure you want this?”

Blurr squirmed. Oh, he wanted it. Primus, it was the first thing he _wanted_ in months! It was a rush! He actually felt _alive_. “Come on!” he urged.

And Starscream took him at his word.

Blurr was lifted and impaled. His optics flared white and blind, body instantly tense as pain _ripped_ through his valve. There was sound, a rush of words, that resolved into his own voice, high, tight with pain.

“Stop-stop-stop-stop-Oh-Primus-fragging-sonuva- _Don’t. Fragging. **Move**_!”

When he finally could, Blurr cycled his vents. Slagging Pits! That hurt! “You… might be a little bigger than Springer.” When that didn’t get him a laugh, Blurr looked down at Starscream. The Seeker was utterly still except for what it took to keep them properly balanced on the air currents. “I think-”

“I’m sorry,” Starscream cut in. His optics were wide and a bit pale.

“It’s ok. I just… I need a minute, then we can-”

“No!” Blurr frowned, but Starscream was shaking his helm. “I _felt_ you tear. Primus, I’m so sorry. I thought- I didn’t-” He shook his helm again. “When you’re ready, I’ll help lift you off.”

It didn’t hurt as much, and Blurr realized that was lack of pressure in Starscream’s spike. It was still extended, but that was probably Starscream’s willpower and determination not to move. Wow. He killed arousal. That was a first he hadn’t wanted to lay claim to. “Ok.”

Blurr braced his legs and hands, and with Starscream’s hands clamped to his waist and ensuring he moved ridiculously slow, he slid off the spike, a gush of hot fluid rushing down his inner thighs. _That_ gave him pause, and the sight of energon blood all but pouring out of his valve made his vents catch in shock.

“Oh slag! Oh holy slag!”

Starscream was carefully pulling Blurr closer, or trying to. Blurr wasn’t cooperating, and the Seeker wasn’t being terribly forceful. He just couldn’t stop staring at the blood.

“Blurr.” A pause, then a gentle hand gripped his chin and made him look at Starscream’s face. “Blurr.”

“Yeah. No, I’m ok. Just a surprise. It doesn’t hurt _that_ much! I mean-”

“Blurr.”

“What?!”

“I need to hold you closer so we can get on the ground. You need a medic.”

“What? No!”

“What do you mean ‘no’? Of course you do!”

“No way! Just…” Blurr thought fast. They couldn’t go to his quarters, those were in the barracks of the Command building, which they couldn’t go near. Primus in the Pits! He could easily imagine what Bumblebee or Prowl would do with this information. It was an accident, but they would twist it. Blurr didn’t really want Starscream in power, but he sure didn’t want him being condemned for something that was really Blurr’s fault. So that left- “Your place. Where are you staying?”

Starscream boggled at him for a moment, then shook his helm. “No. You need. A _medic_.”

“And I’m telling you I don’t!”

“This is not up for debate!”

“Slagging right it’s not!”

“I tore your slagging valve! You _need_ a medic!”

Blurr shook his helm. “No way. We are not handing this gun over to Prowl to shoot you with! Take me back to your place if it’s secure. We’ll just patch me up as best we can, and then my self-repair can manage the rest.”

Starscream’s optics dimmed as he thought about it. Blurr let him debate internally, prepared to argue more if he had to, but Starscream finally said, “Very well. I know enough about field repairs to manage it, but you _will_ allow me to give you a pain blocker, and rest for the day. Agreed?”

Blurr nodded. He didn’t really have a reason to distrust Starscream at the moment. Not when just dropping him would pretty much solve everything. He let his panel close, wincing a little as he moved and Starscream held him tighter, turned, and flew downward. It was odd being more or less upside down, but Blurr just hung on, helm back so he could watch the ground come closer. His spark stuttered, feet going tingly and a little numb. His gyros spun, and he found himself laughing from the thrill and joy of it.

Starscream flew them in fast, lower body twisting, one arm swooping under Blurr’s knees just an instant before they landed on a high balcony. He was shaking his helm, but smiling a little as he rushed inside. Blurr didn’t mind. He really didn’t want anyone seeing them and making guesses at what was going on.

“You’re fearless, you know that?”

Blurr looked up, but Starscream was laying him on a berth and turning away, and pain distracted him. Starscream returned holding a small syringe and tapped on Blurr’s medical access panel on his forearm.

“I burn through sedatives,” Blurr warned. “Burn through everything really.”

“I know how Racer systems work,” Starscream said, not fumbling, but instead grasping the correct line on the first attempt. Fear lanced through Blurr’s spark. What was he doing? What was going to happen when he was unconscious? Would Starscream hand him over to Fasttrack? What-

“Lay back, and open your panel again,” Starscream directed, pulling a medkit from his subspace.

Blurr obeyed because he really had no other choice now. He’d seen to that. Starscream also seemed to have picked up on it.

“I’ll be as gentle as I can. Just relax and let the pain blocker work.”

It already was. Blurr’s thoughts were going hazy, and when Starscream spread his knees, he couldn’t find the motor control to close them. He couldn’t seem to see the ceiling anymore, or hear the sounds of the city below them either.

~

Blurr was curled on his side, the murmur of voices growing louder as he focused on them.

“-you thinking?!” an unknown voice practically hissed. “Bringing a fragging _Autobot_ here! You really have lost your frelling mind!”

“I have not!” Starscream snapped back, then immediately lowered his voice. Blurr was curled on his side, a thermal blanket covering him, and his back to Starscream and the other Decepticon. “I hurt him, Warp, and he made a damn valid point about taking him to an Autobot medic. It was a stupid accident that I’ll try to make amends for, but I certainly don’t need Prowl breathing down my neck about raping one of his soldiers!”

There was a long pause. “You didn’t-”

“Of course not!” Starscream snapped, metal ringing as he smacked Skywarp. “I just… didn’t take into account how _much_ smaller such a small mech would be inside.”

It was an odd comfort to hear remorse in Starscream’s tone. Blurr wavered, warm and feeling safe for the first time in a while. Had to be the chemicals in his systems, but he could feel recharge tugging at him again, especially in the lull of the Seekers’ conversation.

“I’ll be much more careful next time. Assuming he still desires me.”

“Next time? Oh no. No!” Skywarp hissed. “The frag are you thinking now?”

“That I miss having a third. Someone that actually wants me.”

“Star-”

“Don’t. Thundercracker leaving changed you, so don’t bother denying it.”

“Fine, but couldn’t you at least pick a flyer? Or a ‘Con? Or slag, even a damn neutral. Why’s it gotta be a dirt-kissing Autobot?”

“He’s the best.”

Blurr smiled.

“Pff. If you say so, but-”

Whatever else Skywarp said got lost as recharge wrapped Blurr up in dark, soothing arms again. He imagined they continued to talk about him. His good points. It made him feel good as he drifted in the comforting dark. Then he sank deeper, below dreams and into healing rest.

~ | ~

Blurr wasn’t pleased about being sent out on patrol again, but Prowl _had_ switched his route. He hadn’t been pleased about the non-reaction his report got, but at least Prowl hadn’t questioned his very obvious limp and given him the time off for his ‘leg’ to recover.

Blurr also hadn’t spoken to Starscream in the week since their spectacular fail at interfacing. He could remember vague snips of conversation. Knew that Skywarp had been there. Had the uncomfortable feeling that Starscream had included him in some plot. Blurr had never been anything but loyal to the Autobots since he made his choice. Not a moment’s doubt. It made him nervous, and he was certainly smart and _bored_ enough to come up with all kinds of scenarios. Half of them made no slagging sense, but he was tense and strung out, and… even a little afraid, which he wasn’t used to. Not and being helpless to shoot, blow up, or outrun the threat.

It didn’t help that he thought- _knew_ that Prowl didn’t give a turborat’s speeding aft about him. Blurr missed Kup and Springer as commanders. Kup had cared. He’d cared plenty about every last one of them. Springer may have been more irritated than anything by Blurr, but he felt responsible and duty-bound to look out for his team, and he did it well.

Under Prowl, Blurr felt… expendable.

And when Starscream dropped down from the sky to land right in his path, Blurr’s spark jumped, legs tensing, fuel pump speeding up, and he only just barely kept himself from darting away. He _could_ outrun Starscream. Especially in the city.

The thought sent a thrill through him. Starscream was a damn good flyer though. It _would_ be an exciting race.

Starscream’s optics swept over Blurr. “If you run, go that way.” He pointed down a side alley. “Then take the thoroughfare back to Autobot Command.”

Blurr’s optics narrowed. “Where are they today?”

Starscream hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “The lookout is just a block down once you make your turn.”

Blurr’s lines filled with ice. “How do you know where my turn is?”

Starscream’s optics rolled. “Because I just flew over and saw their formation. They’re clearly waiting along your route. Though it looks like they’re hoping to funnel you toward a dead-end.”

“Show me,” Blurr demanded, stepping right into Starscream’s space.

Starscream pulled him closer, let him stand on the tops of his feet, then launched. Blurr watched, saw the first mech as they drifted high above them, another cold wash of fear tightening around his spark. He looked up at Starscream.

“Are you a part of this? Are you arranging this to gain my trust? Is this some game to be a hero?”

It was almost a relief to see the shock on Starscream’s face. It flickered through offense and then right on to anger, and suddenly they were flying very fast. The landing was rougher and right on the Autobot’s doorstep. Blurr stumbled, he was released so fast, and Starscream’s voice was a sharp rasp.

“Believe what you like!”

Then he was gone.

Guilt warred with justified caution, but neither were helpful at the moment. Blurr settled on righteous anger and stomped in to demand Prowl _do_ something already. He certainly didn’t want Starscream saving his aft every fragging time he went out!

~ | ~

Blurr darted around a corner and into an alcove. It shouldn’t be possible! He’d switched his patrol route _just_ before leaving. There were only three mechs that would have access to the information quickly enough for Fasttrack and his little gang to get into place so fast, and Blurr was one of them.

Bumblebee was a moron on a power trip, but he’d never struck Blurr as this kind of cold.

That left Prowl.

And that was terrifying.

Blurr was intelligent, but not in the same way Prowl was. He could calculate speed and balance and timing and trajectory to the millisecond. He could hold his body perfectly still, charged, ready to launch the instant after cued. He could decide course of action, and run through his options faster than nearly all other mechs living today, but he _wasn’t_ a tactician. He didn’t _see **all**_ of the options. He didn’t see what this could possibly-

No. Starscream had said it. He didn’t want Blurr’s capture to set a dangerous precedent because there really weren’t many true Seekers left. Only two, in fact that Blurr knew of, though everyone sort of assumed that Thundercracker was out there somewhere, and that maybe other Seekers were too.

If Blurr were captured, how long until Starscream and Skywarp were?

If Starscream was busy being used as a breeder to save a rare Cybertronian race, just who would stand in Prowl’s way? Metalhawk? Blurr nearly snorted out loud. Not a bad mech, but when the going got tough, Metalhawk turned his back and walked away. Who was to say he couldn’t be pushed into doing exactly that again?

Blurr shivered, hearing his name called. Fasttrack, trying to coax him out. Enough worrying about Prowl. He needed to get out of this situation, then _stay_ out of it. It was time to take Ironhide’s advice and open that bar. He wasn’t going to serve under a mech that was using him as nothing more than a political pawn.

His name again, but hushed. Primus! He really wished that Fasttrack hadn’t been smart enough to block comms. He still had friends. Mechs he could have called to for help that would disobey Prowl to come to him. Frag, he even had Starscream’s private frequency.

A shape whizzed by. Racer. Light purple. The sound of his footsteps following.

Blurr darted out of his hiding spot, rushing the direction the Racer had come from, and-

Ran right into a net. He shouted, but was already bound. It was easy, he thought, to forget how fast other Racers were when you hadn’t been around them in ages. The fast chatter, the quick, precise movements. Blurr could see how well they moved together even if they did lack military training. A unit. A close one at that.

“You really shouldn’t have made it this difficult for me, Blurr,” Fasttrack said, gripping Blurr’s chin through the net.

Blurr hissed and struggled, but he was bound tight. A sudden, sharp pinch at his neck, then the world began to darken, narrow to pinpoints of light. All he could see was Fasttrack’s face.

“Good night, sweetling. We’ll talk more when you wake up.” Blurr couldn’t see, but fought the sedative’s effects long enough to hear, “Among other things.”

~ | ~

Blurr couldn’t catch his breath. Lust and pleasure drowned him. He’d _never_ felt this good, and some part of his mind knew it was a dream. His lover’s face kept changing. Drift, then Sideswipe, then Topspin -though he’d never let Blurr spike him-, others from long ago. Starscream.

It was every lover combined, because only every last one could possibly feel _this_ good. He was wrapped in bliss. Encompassed by rapture. It was impossible that he hadn’t overloaded yet. It was too good. Too bright. Too perfect.

“You are perfect,” a voice whispered by his audial.

There were fingers in the piping along Blurr’s side. A spot almost guaranteed to set him off when he was wound this high.

Blurr arched, back bowing off the berth’s surface, but arms and legs not responding properly. It was all right. He liked being bound. Twin Twist liked it. Drift had some crazy, beautiful way of tying him up too. Ecstasy burned it all away though, making him shake, making him scream, voice a high, wavering note that echoed back. His lover jolted above him, valve clamping tight, milking Blurr’s overload. He could literally feel transfluid and energy being sucked out of him.

Blurr was still reeling, blinking uncomprehendingly at a white wall as his lover’s weight pressed down on him.

Little things started to register. His lover wasn’t very heavy. Blurr was used to feeling pinned and almost crushed. Most of the bigger, heavier mechs he’d been with had learned, or were instinctively more careful of crushing him. He blinked, turning his helm.

Red-violet.

Blurr frowned. He didn’t know anyone with red-violet-

Blurr’s spark contracted, and he moved to shove Fasttrack away. “No!” His arms and legs were still pinned, no… bracketed. He was locked very securely to a medical table. Panic thrummed to life, quickly crushed as ages of training took over. He glared up at Fasttrack as his once-friend, once-mentor sat up and smiled down at him.

“Oh yes.” Fasttrack’s chest plates closed, one hand coming up to cover his spark. He smiled down at Blurr, then that smile brightened. “It worked!”

Blurr winced as Fasttrack suddenly climbed off of him. “They wanted me to wait!” he said in a rush, speaking fast enough that Blurr had to focus through the veil that still covered his processors. “They said that your spark wouldn’t be ready to spark again so quickly, but I know you. I knew it would work!” He wrapped his arms around himself and laughed.

Blurr stared, horrified. “What have you done?” But he knew. His body still hummed from the release.

“They had me spark you the day we brought you in. Wanted you to carry since I’ve already produced nine.” Fasttrack waved a hand. “I call that proven breeding since I haven’t ever lost one, but they wanted to be sure you could first, and besides; what’s a few days early?”

Blurr focused on breathing. “I’m carrying?”

“Yes,” Fasttrack said, coming back to Blurr’s side, hand resting over the lower part of Blurr’s chest plates, just over his gestation forge. “Three days. You have a few weeks before he’ll be ready to come out. Maybe a day, if that, before he unfurls and we get to see him.” His other hand came up to cover his own forge. “And his little brother will be a few days behind him.”

Blurr stared. “You _raped_ me! How the frag can you stand there smiling and talking about this… this… _thing_ you put inside me like-” Blurr sputtered to a stop. He wanted to scream. He wanted to rail and bite and beat the smug grin right off Fasttrack’s face. He wanted to reach up and rip Fasttrack’s spark out of his chest and crush it before his optics.

“Calm down, or they’ll- Oh, now you’ve done it.”

A mech with the distinctive white and blue of the neutral medics came bustling in. “Oh Fasttrack! We asked you to wait.”

“Just check me. Is he healthy? He feels strong.”

The medic clicked in annoyance, leaning over Blurr with a scanner. “His stress levels are far too high.” Then Blurr’s vision was darkening.

“No!”

“Relax. This is for your own good.”

Blurr screamed, but it only came out as a thin, quickly fading keen.

~ | ~

There were hands on him, and Blurr struggled.

“Be still!”

Blurr ignored the hissed command, and fought, hand landing hard with a ring of metal on metal and a bitten-off curse. His shoulders were grabbed, and suddenly Blurr was upright, gyros spinning, helm lolling as he whimpered.

The hands on him gentled. “Blurr, focus for me. Blurr?”

The little shake he was given had Blurr flailing to grab on to something. Anything. “Stop!”

“Fragging open your damn optics!”

Blurr did, blinking until the static resolved into Starscream’s dark face and glowing red optics. “Starscream!” He threw his arms around the Seeker’s neck, absolutely ecstatic to see him. Then realized how slagged up that was.

Starscream chuckled though, hugged him back as he lifted, and was moving. “We have to leave here.”

“No! No, we have to find Fasttrack!”

“He fled, but I got the others.”

Blurr tipped his helm back. “What?”

“They came after me and Skywarp. When you disappeared a few days ago, I searched, but I couldn’t find you. I knew, so when they came for us, I hid a tracker on Skywarp and he allowed himself to be captured too.”

Blurr shook his helm. “Just to rescue me?”

Daylight was blinding as they escaped the building, and Blurr tucked his face into Starscream’s neck with a whimper at the pain that stabbed through his processors.

“Not… exactly _only_ to rescue you.” Starscream launched, and Blurr simply clung for a few moments, but then his tanks rolled.

“Put me down.”

“In a moment.”

“Sta- _Now!_ ”

Blurr shoved away from Starscream the moment he felt them land, turned, fell to his knees, and purged his tanks violently.

“I’m sorry,” Starscream said, hands gentle as he pulled Blurr away from the mess. A powerful _boom_ rent the air, vibrating the building under them. “We rigged bombs to go off.”

Blurr looked up at Starscream, not bothering to fight as a soft cloth wiped over his face. “Tell me they’re all dead,” he demanded.

“Not all. We captured the youngling Racers. Skywarp’s tucked them away somewhere safe while we see if any of them can be taught that what they were doing was wrong.” Starscream shrugged. “Believe it or not, I have a problem killing misguided, but ultimately innocent mechs. They really haven’t been taught any better.”

Blurr frowned, but nodded. “I want to speak to them before you let _any_ of them loose.” He glared up at Starscream. “And I want Fasttrack. Now.” He pulled away and stood. His legs were shaky, gyros still off a bit, but he could walk. He would find that bastard and-

“You aren’t going anywhere except my berth room to rest once I can fly you there without risking another purge.”

“Get slagged! Do you know-”

“Yes!” Starscream snapped. “I know what he did, and _you_ are carrying, drugged, off balance, and absolutely _not_ fit for combat right now!”

Blurr narrowed his optics. “I won’t be carrying for long, and you are glitched if you think I’m not going to watch Fasttrack go grey for myself!”

Starscream paused, mouth snapping shut. He straightened, and an instant later Skywarp appeared in a purple flash.

“What?! You said to-”

“Find Fasttrack. Bring him here,” Starscream ordered.

Skywarp huffed, looked at Blurr, then back to Starscream. “Cuz finding him’s totally that easy, right?”

“You can _teleport_! Speed is not a concern if you calculate his direction. Box his aft in, snatch him up, and come back here. Feel free to pop around and have a little fun at his expense if that’ll make you feel better. All right?!”

Blurr watched the exchange, and shook his helm as Skywarp disappeared. “What the frag is happening?”

Starscream sat beside Blurr, tucking him in against his side, and Blurr slumped, accepting the offer of comfort. “You can remove it, right? You fixed my valve, so you know how to remove it?”

Starscream was silent for a long moment. “I know the procedure, but I’ve never attempted it. You’d be better off with a real medic.”

“Yeah, because I’m going to trust anyone that answers to Prowl right now.”

Starscream sighed. “Right.”

“Please,” Blurr said, looking up. “I don’t want this thing inside me.”

“I don’t want to kill you.”

Blurr smirked a little, nudging Starscream with his elbow. “Since when?”

“Since I figured out you would probably be a good match.” Starscream shrugged. “Honestly, I’ve always wanted you. I was supposed to recruit you anyways, but the benefit would have been having you close enough to touch.”

Blurr blinked, then snickered. “Damn long time to hold onto a crush!”

Starscream’s mouth opened, but there was a purple flash, and suddenly Blurr was on his feet, an appropriate distance from Starscream and neither of them looking like they’d just been cuddling.

Fasttrack fell to his hands and knees. He definitely looked like he was going to purge, but managed not to.

Blurr took a step forward, but Starscream stopped him. He met and held the Seeker’s optics for a moment, looking down when he felt something push against his arm.

A blaster.

A grim smile curled across Blurr’s face. Sometimes, being in the company of Decepticons and their more brutal sense of justice was a good thing. Blurr wondered who would miss Prowl as he strode across the roof to where Fasttrack cringed in Skywarp’s hold.

“Open,” Blurr ordered, leveling the pistol’s business end with Fasttrack’s optics.

“O-open? Open what?”

Blurr crouched, helm tipping, spark thrilling darkly. “Your chest plates. You have something of mine, and I want it back.”

Fasttrack’s optics darted around, pleading, but there was no mercy on Starscream or Skywarp’s faces. If anything, Skywarp actually seemed to be enjoying it all. “I can’t. Blurr, it doesn’t work that way. I’ll… I’ll give him to you. I won’t come near either of you.” Fasttrack’s vents hitched, hands clutching over his chest. “Just let me hold him for a minute after he unfurls. Please…”

Blurr shook his helm, and calmly, deliberately pushed the blaster up against the underside of Fasttrack’s chin. “Open. Now.”

Fasttrack looked up at Starscream again, but the whimper as he finally complied and opened his chest plates told Blurr he’d found no sympathy or aid in the Seeker’s expression.

Blurr looked at Fasttrack’s internals, frowning as he tried to name what was what, but then he spotted it. “This?” he asked, pointing and looking back at Starscream. Starscream nodded, and Blurr pushed his hand beneath the cables, fingers curling around the rather heated sphere of metal.

“Gestation chambers come forward more as the forging nears completion. Otherwise they stay back, protected and protecting.” Starscream’s voice was softer than usual, but held no inflection beyond what any teacher might while lecturing on a given subject.

Blurr nodded, checked his grip, then wrenched the palm-sized globe out.

Skywarp clamped his hand over Fasttrack’s mouth, muffling the shrieking as Blurr twisted and pulled, and finally tore the equipment from his body. He sobbed, and Skywarp let him go, stepping back with a nod toward Starscream. Blurr didn’t concern himself with them. He stood, stepping back out of Fasttrack’s immediate reach, then threw the forge down and crushed it with his heel.

There was a burst of white light, and Fasttrack wailed.

Blurr was back on him in an instant, furious with the tears, hating Fasttrack more than he could recall anything else he’d hated throughout eons of hellish war. “Shut up! You have no right to cry after what you did to me!”

“It’s for the greater-”

Blurr pulled the trigger. For a moment he’d been willing to let Fasttrack live, but not if he had no remorse. He dropped Fasttrack, stepping back, but kept his optics locked on him as red-violet faded to grey.

He hadn’t realized how hard he was shaking until Starscream took the blaster away with one hand and wrapped him up close with his other arm. “Come. Skywarp will take care of this, and I’ll take care of you.”

Blurr looked up at Skywarp. Red optics rested on him, steady and considering. “Yeah. I want it gone. I want this over.”

Starscream’s lips brushed across his cheek, then they were up and flying. They went to some lab or old medical center. Blurr couldn’t tell and didn’t really care. It hurt, but he insisted on being conscious and Starscream didn’t question him beyond a quiet warning that he might pass out from pain.

It was a near thing, but in the end Blurr was aware enough to crush the small, partially-formed creature Fasttrack had forced on him. He made Starscream promise to drop it and the other into the nearest smelter, then the world went black.

~ | ~

Blurr stared up at the expanse of stars, relaxed and warm where he sat cuddled in against Starscream’s side, the Seeker’s arm draped around behind him. It had been a pleasantly quiet few weeks. Starscream spent every available moment with him, and Blurr had the feeling that he’d made time when he needed to. Blurr appreciated it. He appreciated the quiet comfort, the soft kisses that never went further, the playful, teasing touches that conveyed interest and desire, but never pushed for more.

It helped.

That and whatever ruthlessness Blurr had dragged up had faded away when he looked at the six surviving younglings Fasttrack had created. The three eldest were dead, confirmed as killed in the explosions or by Starscream himself. The one who turned out to be the first Fasttrack had created had attacked. Blurr didn’t blame Starscream at all for killing him. Or the others.

The six that remained were confused, terrified. Blurr had listened as Starscream had laid out exactly why what they had been doing was wrong. He had watched from out of sight as each one was questioned separately. They could be taught. They were willing to learn a different way of life.

Starscream turned them over to Metalhawk quietly, and had only brought the subject up with Blurr once more to assure him that each was currently separated from his brothers while their new foster caretakers educated them. Blurr had relaxed since then. He’d also told Prowl exactly where to stuff his orders, and just that morning had reopened Old Maccadam’s for business.

Blurr had waited, wanting everything to calm down, wanting to observe before asking Starscream something that had been on his mind since that very first day all the drama had started.

“You said you miss having a third,” Blurr said, and grinned a little as Starscream tensed, optics widening. “I heard you tell Skywarp that I was the best.”

Starscream chuckled a little, pulling at Blurr, so he shifted, swinging a knee over white thighs so he could perch on them and face Starscream. “You are. I wasn’t going to discuss such a serious topic so soon after…” He shrugged. “The situation does bring up a rather delicate matter, however.”

Blurr tipped his helm. He was getting used to Starscream. To the way the Seeker always beat around the main point. He had been surprised to realize it was habit, reflex almost to soften his words or try to ease into a subject. “Say what you need to, Starscream.”

Starscream still seemed hesitant, and that more than anything clued Blurr into just what topic it was they needed to speak of.

“Assuming you wish to accept my courting you, I do need to know that we want the same things in the future. Distant though it may be.”

He went silent again, and Blurr just met his gaze calmly, deciding to wait Starscream out.

Starscream sighed, looking down to watch his finger stroke over the spot that once held Blurr’s Autobot insignia. “I _do_ want sparklings someday.” He looked back up, words tumbling out as he hurried to explain, arm tightening around Blurr’s waist as though he expected the Racer to leave. “I wouldn’t expect you to carry, but I need to know if you would be willing, in the distant future,” his hand swept out to illustrate ‘distant’, “to sire them. Love them, raise them with me. If not, I completely understand, but Skywarp and I have both always planned to create once the war was over and everything was stable again.

“I couldn’t, in good conscience, ask him to accept you if you do not want the same thing.”

Blurr nodded to show he understood, keeping his body relaxed as he really gave it some thought for a few minutes. “I’m not sure I’d want to carry after what they did to me. I might, but I really can’t say because I don’t want a sparkling _now_. I’m not sure I even could come to desire Skywarp.”

“You don’t have to.”

Blurr frowned. “Then how-”

Starscream grinned a little. “People don’t realize how diverse trine relationships are. Skywarp and Thundercracker were lovers. Thundercracker and I were. The three of us would have tended and raised any sparklings any of us had had, but say had Skywarp carried, his sparkling would likely not have held any of my spark.” His smile took on a wry twist. “Skywarp and I don’t really get along too well.”

Blurr snickered. “All right. And yes. I always, before, saw myself eventually settling down, maybe opening a bar, bonding, having a bitlet or two. I’ve got the bar.” He flashed a bright smile of his own. “Bonding and bitlets may be a ways off, but if we can build our lives well here, eventually, yes. Though you really might be stuck carrying. The idea makes me want to purge still.”

Starscream snorted a laugh. “It would be many vorns from now. We would be bonded, stable, content, and feel safe in every way that mattered before creating a sparkling.” His hands slid up Blurr’s back, pulling him in chest to chest. “So are you accepting my suit? You are willing to allow me to engage you in the first traditional Seeker courtship in millennia?”

Blurr smiled. “Yes. And looking forward to it, but you’re going to have to explain it to me. My method of picking up mechs has always been a simple, direct ‘wanna ‘face?’”

Starscream snickered. “It’s a bit different from that.” Blurr grinned as Starscream’s voice dropped to an intimate purr. He tipped his helm, opening to the hot, demanding kiss, holding on as Starscream got to his feet.

Starscream set Blurr back on his feet, one hand ensuring his balance, the other gentle on Blurr’s face. “Starting now,” he smirked, then took off.

Blurr stood, watching the light of Starscream’s afterburners shrink into the darkness, amused and a little confused. He shook his helm, then headed back down to the bar. He needed to clean up before he recharged, and Primus only knew what was in store for him with this ‘courtship’.

He was looking forward to finding out.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
